


A Short Incomplete Thingy I Wrote Out Of Spite

by smeeble



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: flatland edwin abbot abbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeeble/pseuds/smeeble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why am I like this, feat. Bill Cipher in Flatland</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Incomplete Thingy I Wrote Out Of Spite

**Author's Note:**

> I read Flatland it is a good book and I care a lot about details I ha d to write about the mechanics of Flatland correctly I haD TO TEST MY ABILITIES

"Move it, Triangle!"  
Bill quickly slid aside to let the irritable shape zip past, only complying because of the ever-apparent risk of being shattered on a hasty stranger's corner. The stranger was too quickly out of earshot for Bill to think up any kind of retort, so instead he glared after it, bitterly refusing to take the time and effort to discern how many sides it might have.  
Bill had only moved so close to the flow of traffic in order to retreive a stray nail that had been drifting slowly towards the extremely weak pull Southward. On his way back inside, he risked tossing the nail towards the box it had fallen out of, his dampened mood improving a bit when it landed among its mates instead of drifting out of the hardware store again.  
Once he had settled back into his station behind the cash register, boredom led Bill to considering what in the world that rude stranger's problem was. After concluding that he had absolutely done nothing wrong, by any means, so what was that guy thinking, Bill realized that the stranger had probably been thinking about the recent Iscosoles uprising that had been quelled about a month ago. Though uprisings like this were extremely common, this one had managed to deal some serious damage to a State building, directly inconveniencing a few and offending many others. Bill let out a frustrated huff. He had been hoping for a real change of pace this time, but the Iscosoles Triangles had failed to do anything but make the prejudice against them a bit more severe for a while. Unfortunately, the strict class system in Flatworld seemed to be supported just as heartily by Nature as it was by those in the upper classes who benefited from it the most. The shape of an Iscosoles Triangle's exoskeleton physically limited the size of the brain, thus making them consistently stupid, causing any and all uprisings to be easily defeated at best, and self destructive at worst. The laws of Nature, Bill internally declared, are just as cruel as the laws of Man. Bill then drifted into daydreaming about how one might rise up against the laws of Nature. He had been denied acess to any teaching advanced enough to enable him to make these thoughts any more than fantasy, but fantasy sure beat the boring old hardware store.


End file.
